Demon Slaves
by Sama sama
Summary: Inu-yasha is a slave, all demons are. But Kagome might be able to give him a little more freedom then he could ever have hoped


Inu-yasha looked out of the small square window that resided in his cell. His inmates took pity on him. He had been sold. But, they to, would have to suffer the same fate as he at one point or another. He had a hard time breathing because of the pressure that felt like a large cat sat on his chest, subtract the warmth. His golden eyes scanned the room that he would never see again, not that he liked it, but he had come to know of it as the only home he ever knew. His cell mates were like his brothers, his true brother, Sesshomaru, had been sold not to long ago. Kouga, Shippo, Iris, Naraku and Jaken, they all had a special place in his life. They fought a lot, but, with the upcoming events, all of them being the only demons up in their age being sold had a lot on their mind. They didn't want to have to keep doing what they have been doing their whole lives, serving humans. Ever since the invention of the pray beads, by some Miko named Kikyo, all the demons have been slaves to humans. They have made camps to breed and train demons so they could serve the hardest of their master's requirements. Reading and writing, were prohibited. "1-4-3-6-9!" A rough human voice called. "Get your demon ass over here, you smell like shit and you need to be cleaned before your master gets here!" He felt the man grip his arm and pull. "Don't make me say it!" He threatened. Inu-yasha's ears lowered to his head. He got up in fear of the pain that had been inflicted on him so many times. The man smirked. "Sit" Inu-yasha was unnaturally pressed to the floor. He winced but did nothing more. "Well don't make me say it again!" The Pompous man screamed at him. He pushed himself into a standing position, making sure never to make contact with the man's eyes. He was taught not to, he was considered 'unworthy'. He walked out of the cell, giving his only friends is the world one last look, so he could remember there faces that would be in his heart for the rest of his life.  
  
Kagome walked slowly toward the slave pound that she had only visited once before when her mom needed a new slave when she was seven. She was now 16, and her mom had bought her one for her birthday, that had only been 3 days ago. She took a left on Leas St. and walked ahead until she saw a Giant, old black building that seemed to reach into the heavens above. Her eyes expanded as he realized that that was indeed the building that she was entering. She slowly stepped inside. Looking around at the nice-looking comfortable area, she was curious on where she was supposed to go. No one seemed to be on this floor. She saw the stairs and decided that maybe she could find someone that could help her up there. She slowly marched up the narrow stairs, and the area started to look dimmer. The cement that was there was chipping off, and what looked like nail scratches were covering the walls. She felt a chill on her back that made her feel as if someone where watching her, she turned around to see if there was anyone, but there was not. She continued. She came to the first floor and opened the creaky door. She heard cries and moans of pain coming from far and wide. Her heart pounded with furry and fear. What was happening here? She explored farther. She saw Cages, a great deal of them. She walked up to the first one and looked it. There were demons, very young ones that were in there. A small fox demon sat on a bed crying. It made Kagome want to rip her heart out and give it to him if he would stop. He saw Kagome. His eyes widened and he got down on his knees. Kagome knelt down.  
"Don't worry little kit, everything's going to be ok. My names Kagome, what's your?" She asked the small adorable creature.  
"Shippo." He said in between gasps for breath. She smiled at the small demon boy. She felt a hand grip her shoulder firmly and jumped. She slowly turned around to look at who touched her. It was a large man who was dressed in a suit and had a silver haired boy behind him. "Only personnel are allowed here, madam." He said to her. "I'm-I'm sorry, Mr. Rusad," She managed to sputter, after reading his name tag. "My names Kagome and I came here to pick up-" "Ah, yes, you came here to pick up the slave you got for your birthday, Come with me." He started to strut toward the exit. "Wait," Kagome called to him, Mr. Rusad turned around. "I would like this one as well." She pointed at Shippo. "We don't normally sell the pups. They haven't been trained." Mr. Rusad told her. "I do not care, I've decided I want him as well, I will be willing to pay the fee." The man nodded and took out his large set of keys. Shippo jumped out happily and went to Kagome. "Where Do you think your going, pup?!" The man stepped in front of Shippo and picked him up by the skin on his neck. "You don't touch your master!"  
"It's ok Sir, I'll teach him. But for now, he's just a pup." Kagome jumped in before the man could do anything. He grunted, dropped Shippo and left indicating Kagome to fallow him. The silver haired boy bowed to Kagome and let her walk in front of him. She smiled and did so. Shippo run up and onto Kagome's shoulders. They left the caged floor, to the one below. 


End file.
